The End
by Escape my reality
Summary: "So for tonight we'll simply hold each other under the stars because tomorrow will be the end of everything,the end of this brutal war,the end our fight to stay who we are, the end of all the hatred and pain, the end of us" Saya's thoughts that last night


Disclaimer: if I owned Blood+ Riku never would have died and Solomon would've gotten his but kicked by Haji in the first episode.

**The End**

**Saya's P.O.V**

We sat quietly together that last night, arms around each other like we used to long ago. I guess we both needed the reassurance of each other because no matter the outcome it was all going to end tomorrow.

It's an unusual thought, the end, I guess we've talked about it before but normally we avoid its very mention. Strange, most would envy our lives being able to go wherever we want, forever freed from time. They don't know how meaningless everything becomes, how slowly your very self erodes away until nothing is left. The years go by and you can't possibly stay as you once were to much is changing all around and you must change with it to survive. We tried so hard to hold onto ourselves though, it's why Haji still wears the same suit, why he plays the same song for me, the very one I taught him long ago. It's so we'll never forget who we truly were, but now that image is slipping. The years go by and we slowly loose ourselves to the passing days.

We once thought fondly of the future, we once had a dream. Mine was to travel the world, sword and Haji by my side, now I live that dream and all I can do is wish I never had. Haji and I are forever trapped by time and he is a ruthless master.

I sometimes wonder what Haji did to deserve this cursed life. I was born to this fate a monster in human form, but Haji was a human through and through. What had he done to deserve this, the years spent alone wondering the earth in solitude, a lonely existence for the one I loved? What would have become of him if I'd never existed? Would he still be a gypsy, wondering the earth with his instruments? Would he have married and had a wife and children, would he have watched them grow old content with his life until finally drifting off into the endless peaceful sleep? How many others would still be alive if not for me, what else might they have accomplished? I wish I could change his fate, out of all the people its Haji who's been hurt the most in this war by Diva, by Red Shield, by me.

I remember back in the Zoo we'd sit like this, silently lending each other strength when the days became too much to bare. We look the same still, eternally the same, never to age or change. We'd sit together and I'd wish for Haji to always be with me, to never leave me like all the others did, in what a twisted way it was granted. To have him by my side but in a life where we can't be together a life filed with violence and loneliness. I remember back when we'd think of running away together. We'd leave the Zoo and run away from the glares and disgust. We'd go to Paris, New Delhi, Beijing, everywhere and anywhere, just me and him; but that's all in the past.

He's different now, quieter, he did use to talk you know, and smile, not often but he would. We used to play in the rain, plan our "escapes" to the nearby town, find ways to annoy Joel, it's all true. We were always together and happy, content, now it's as if life has turned gray round us. Still he follows me even as our path grows darker and darker he follows me, keeps me sane. The one constant reliable thing in over a hundred and fifty years of war, I'd be lost without him.

I'm not scared of loosing him tomorrow you know, because no matter the outcome I know will be reunited shortly. We'll be with Riku and Dad and all our friends who've died over the years, finally happy, finally at peace.

I try not to listen to Kais' ramblings about going back to Okinawa, back to the life we had before all this began. He doesn't understand we just can't! With us alive the chiropteran race would continue, it would demean everyone's sacrifices, those alive disserve a normal life, one they could never have with Haji and I around. And besides, I don't think we could just live a normally now, we've seen too much, done too much.

Kai doesn't get it no matter how many times I've told him, I think he just doesn't want to admit the truth, even to himself. I can't go back to Okinawa with its memories of Dad and Riku; I can't go back to being the innocent 16 year old he once knew. Soon I'll go back into that cocoon and I'm terrified. It's a dreamless existence, just floating in an empty space for years and years until even the memories I cherish most begin to fade. And then once I wake up you'll be gone, Haji will have spent another 3 decades suffering alone, and everyone I came to care about will be dead again. Then maybe I'll go to school and make new friends only until I go to sleep and I must relive it all over when I next wake. You can't imagine how hard it is to loose people like I have, like we have, over and over it never ends!

I want to rest, want to finally let go of all the pain I've held through all these years, the hurt, the suffering, the….

"Saya" he whispered gently into my ear, wrapping his arms around me once more. He always stopping those thoughts in their tracks, he never says much but I long ago learned what he meant.

Stop thinking about the future, don't worry over the past, only now, just think of now he means. Because right here sitting on the roof of our cramped hotel room everything is perfect. The wind is whispering, the lights below twinkle, and Haji's warmth and strength surrounds me, protects me. We've sat like this a thousand times in a thousand places is familiar, it's safe, it's home. Here with Haji, this is my home. "to never be parted" that was our promise and it's one I mean to keep, we will get our happily ever after one day. Maybe not in this lifetime, maybe not the next, but we will find each other again I'm sure of it. So for tonight we'll simply hold each other under the stars because tomorrow will be the end of everything, the end of this brutal war, the end our fight to stay who we are, the end of all the hatred and pain, the end of us.

The End

Wow, I actually finished something, I guess its true, you really do write the best at four in the morning! Anyways I know many of you are probably wondering why Saya seems suicidal and depressed, she's not really. She and Haji just want and end to the constant war that has been their life for the last hundred and fifty years. They want to find peace and she feels that dying is the only way to do so, of course I could also just suggest a nice island beach home in the pacific but hey this is Saya here, she's dramatic. So that's my tiny brief explanation, and now I know you all wanna press that beautiful blue button down there, come one, just look at it, it's urging you to click it and write. You must obey the review sign! Come on, it'll make me really happy...


End file.
